maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Episodes/@comment-201.230.197.249-20130105214752
'Season 4' Episode 1: Grave / The Amazing of Rider-Man '(Original Airdate: March 25, 2013) (Parody of Disney and Pixar's Brave, The Amazing of Spider-Man and Ghost Rider) '''Episode 2: Man vs. Wii / Family Buy '(Original Airdate: April 1, 2013) (Parody of Man vs. Wild and Wii, Family Guy) 'Episode 3: Star Craft / Adventure Best '(Original Airdate: April 8, 2013) (Parody of Star War: The Clone War and War Craft, Adventure Quest) 'Episode 4: The Ad'vengers / The Talking Ted '(Original Airdate: April 15, 2013) (Parody of The Avengers, The Walking Dead and Ted) 'Episode 5: Regular Shinigami / John Staddle '(Original Airdate: April 22, 2013) (Parody of Regular Show and Shinigami, John Carter) 'Episode 6: The Grim Adventures of Tintin: The Dead of Unicorns / MAD'Vengers '(Original Airdate: April 29, 2013) (Parody of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and the Adventures of Tintin: The Secret of Unicorns, The Avengers) 'Episode 7: The Mandy Project / The Legend of Jonas '(Original Airdate: May 6, 2013) (Parody of Mandy from the Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Mindy Project, The Legend of Korra and Jonas Brothers) 'Episode 8: The Hubbets / Johnny Brave '(Original Airdate: May 13, 2013) (Parody of The Hobbits: A Unexpected Journey and the Muppets, Disney and Pixar's Brave and Johnny Bravo) 'Episode 9: Robert Rabbit / The Knight of the Lepus '(Original Airdate: May 20, 2013) (Parody of Rogger Rabbit and Robert Pattinson, The Night of the Lepus and the Dark Knight Rises) 'Episode 10: Harry Poop-tter / Clack Bandicoot '(Original Airdate: May 27, 2013) (Parody of Harry Potter, Crash Bandicoot) 'Episode 11: Alpha & O-Megan Fox / Surf's UP '(Original Airdate: June 3, 2013) (Parody of Alpha & O-Mega and Megan Fox, Disney and Pixar's UP and Surf's Up) 'Episode 12: Rise of Kardashians / Wreck it Ralph Wiggum '(Original Airdate: June 10, 2013) (Parody of Rise of Guardians and Keeping Up With Kardashians, Wreck It Ralph and Ralph Wiggum from the Simpsoms) 'Episode 13: The Adventures of Rin Tin-Tin / Beaney Todd: Barber of Funny Hair '(Original Airdate: June 17, 2013) (Parody of The Adventures of Tintin and Rin Tin Tin, Mr. Bean and Sweeney Todd) 'Episode 14: Harry Poppins / Monster Hinc. '(Original Airdate: June 24, 2013) (Parody of Harry Potter and Mary Poppins, Monster Inc. and Monster High) 'Episode 15: Bratz & Dogs / Regular Snott '(Original Airdate: July 1, 2013) (Parody of Bratz and Cats & Dogs, Regular Show) 'Episode 16: SpongeBob, the Builder / Lady Town '(Original Airdate: July 8, 2013) (Parody of SpongeBob SquarePants and Bob, the Builder, Lazy Town and Lady Gaga) 'Episode 17: The Legend of Spike / Spyro, Ripto's Race '(Original Airdate: July 15, 2013) (Parody of The Legend of Spyro and Spike from My Little Pony, Spyro, Ripto's Rage) '''Episode 18: The Legend of Spike: The Eternal Night at the Museum / Poke-Men in Black & White (Original Airdate: July 22, 2013) (Parody of The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night, Night at the Museum: Battle of Smithsonian, and Spike from My Little Pony, Pokemon: Black & White and Men in Black) Episode 19: Iron Manny / Harry Kitty '(Original Airdate: July 29, 2013) (Parody of Iron Man and Handy Manny, Harry Potter and Hello Kitty) '''Episode 20: Counter Spike / Bear-Minator '(Original Airdate: August 5, 2013) (Parody of Counter Strike and Spike from My Little Pony, Terminator and Winnie the Pooh) '''Episode 21: TBA Episode 22: TBA Episode 23: TBA Episode 24: TBA Episode 25: TBA 'Episode 26: TBA '(Is On the Air in 2013) Season is Coming to Its :)